Ouija Board A Night We Will Never Forget
by Geminius
Summary: Bella gets a Ouija board at a garage sale, night falls, and things start to get strange, then a psychic comes to the house, and something has happened, and they will never be the same. R&R! Do not own Twilight!
1. Prolouge: Hello

**Hi, this is a story. Part comedy, part supernatural. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Big Mistake

Chapter One-Big Mistake

(takes place after Breaking Dawn)

"Thanks for visiting Bella, it was nice to See you and Renesmee again." Charlie, Bella's father said, patting the head of Rensmee.

"No problem, see you tomorrow, OK?" Bella smiled.

"Definitely, see ya." charlie beamed back. Bella and Resnmee bounded out the house and into the car. They drove for a few miles back home.

"Mom! Look! A Garage Sale!" Rensmee pointed. Bella stopped.

"Would you like something?" Bella smiled. Rensmee bobbed her head yes. "Ok, let's go." Bella laughed. They sprang out out the car, and Rensmee got lost in the crowd quickly. Bella looked at really old close for a while, then herd Rensmee's voice. She wandered over to her. Rensmee was looking at a type of board game, asking questions.

"Does it really work?" She asked the man.

"Never worked for me, but you can give it a go." Th man smiled, hoping to give the board to her,

"What is it?" Bella asked, peering down.

"A Ouija board!" Rensmee turned around smiling.

"You want a Ouija board?" Bella asked in disbelief, remembering a sleep over back in the 6th grade, they brought out a Ouija board and started asking questions. Everyone wanted to scare each other into not sleeping, it didn't work, a Ouija board had as just as much power as a checkers board.

"Yeah!" Rensmee smiled widely.

"Well, how much is it?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, for you, just Fifteen dollars." The man said. Bella handed him the money, and Rensmee ran back to the car. They drove the rest of the way home, Renesmee with the board on her lap, staring at it happily.


	3. Chapter 2: Keenan and Derek

**hello **Derek ghost

_hello _Keenan ghost

_**hello**_ both

* * *

"Is it night yet?" Renesmee asked her mom, leaning over her chicken and looking at her mom.

"No, it is still day out, now finish your dinner, then we'll play with your board game." Bella sighed. Rosalie drifted inside the kitchen, carrying the Ouija board.

"These things don't work, ghosts aren't real." Rosalie said, putting down.

"It's just something for fun." Bella whispered to her.

"Oh yeah, vampire's are real, so why shouldn't ghosts?" Renesmee said between mouth fulls of chicken.

"Have you ever met a vampire ghost?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe we will tonight." Renesmee beamed and swallowed her last bite. Rosalie tried not to laugh. Bella cleaned off the dishes and quickly, Renesmee set up the Ouija board.

"Are we playing a game? Let's play Clue!" Emmet said, running down the stairs and diving into the couch.

"We are playing with my Ouija board." Renessmee beamed. Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme wandered inside the room and took their seats. Edward walked in and sat down next to Bella.

"A Ouija board? What for?" Jasper asked.

"To talk to a ghost, I have so many questions!" Renesmee said, turning off the lights ad lighting candles.

"Are the candles necessary?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, to make the ghost feel more at home!" Renesmee laughed. Everyone was quiet. "Who wants to play with me?" Renesmee asked.

"I will." Bella sighed and got down and placed her hands on the triangle. Everyone waited. Outside it grew darker and darker until the sun disappeared completely.

"Ask it something." Renesmee whispered.

"Oh, uh, is Rosalie vain?" Bella asked. The triangle moved to yes. Emmet burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Rosalie glared. Bella removed her hands with a guilty look. "Oh, Bella don't do that." Rosalie frowned.

"Mom! Why did you do that?" Renesmee whined.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I had to do that." Bella said.

"You promise not to do it again?" She asked.

"I promise." Bella said, trying not to laugh.

"Your promising to a kid." Emmet rolled her eyes, then it grew quiet again.

"Are you a ghost?" Renesmee asked. The piece moved to yes. Bella looked interested, you could tell she did not move it.

"What is your name?" Edward spoke up. The piece glided across the board, spelling out a name.

"K-E-E-N-AN. Keenan." Bella said out loud, but it was not necessary.

"Are you friendly?" Esme spoke up.

_Maybe._

_"_Who will Renesmee marry?" Bella asked. The tile did not move. "Good." Bella said under her breath.

**H-E-L-L-O. **The board suddenly spelled out.

"Um, hello, what is your name?" Renesmee asked.

**D-E-R-E-K.**

"Are you friendly?" Esme asked.

**....NO**

Emmet gulped loudly. It was quiet.

"If you are here, then blow out the candle." Renesmee said boldly, thinking it was Bella who moved it. The candle behind Renesmee blew out. "I-I didn't feel a breeze." She whispered. Everyone stared wide eyed at her.

"Will you hurt one of us?" Rosalie asked.

**YES**

"Like to see him try." Emmet muttered.

"If you are here, then open the door." Edward challenged. It was quiet and still for a long time. Then, the door blew wide open.

* * *

ooohhh a cliffie!


	4. Chapter 3: Shut Your Face

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Rosalie screeched and dove behind the door. Emmet screamed loudly, like such a girl and feel over the couch. A dark figure loomed in the door way. They took a step forward and clicked on the lights.

"It's so dark in here." Jacob said as he stepped inside.

"Whew, it's just Jacob." Bella said, looking relieved.

"Jacob! You did that! I'll kill you!" Rosalie hissed over her hiding spot.

"Yeah! And for the record, no one herd me scream like a girl." Emmet called.

"Yes we did." Jasper laughed.

"Shut itttt." Emmet growled.

"What are you guys doing? Your playing with a Ouija board?" Jacob squinted at the board game.

"Yeah, you scared us because we asked the ghost to open the door the same time you did." Renesmee chirped.

"Huh, weird, maybe I am the ghost!" Jacob started tickling Renesnmee who was giggling.

"OK, that's enough ghost mumbo-jumbo for one night, time for bed Nessie." Bella said.

"Awww, OK." Renesmee frowned as she packed up her Ouija board.

"Leave that here please, I don't want it back home." Edward jumped off the couch.

"Uh, OK?" Renesmee looked confused as she slid it behind the TV.

"Ya scared of a ghost?" Jacob asked him.

"You wish wolfie." Edward elbowed him. Jacob departed them and went into the forest, and the three went into their cottage.

"Make sure to brush your teeth good Nessie." Bella said as Renesmee pulled out her tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Yeah and dont eat it this time." Edward called over his shoulder.

"They shouldn't make toothpaste taste like gum!" Renesmee shot back. They laughed and disappeared into their room. Renesmee started to brush her teeth. Out of the corner of her eye she though she saw a shadow zip across the mirror. She spat out the tooth paste. "Hello?" She called over her shoulder. Nothing. She shrugged and brushed her teeth. There were footsteps in the kitchen, loud and scraping against the floor. Renesmee clung to the sink as the footsteps grew closer, she held onto the marble stair case until she left cracks. She felt this presence of pure evil behind her. Not wanting to look back, afraid of what she might see.

"Renesmee?" Bella said. Renesmee screamed and jumped. "Renesmee, I shouldn't have gotten you that Ouija board, look at you, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Bella hugged the shaking Renesmee close.

"Uh, sorry mommy, um, can I sleep in your room for tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." Bella carried Nessie to their room.

"Is she OK?" Edward jumped up and stared at Renesmee who was still shaking.

"Yeah, just a little jumpy, I told her she could sleep in here today." Bella said.

"Oh, off coarse." Edward hid his disappointment. They snuggled together and turned off the light. Renesmee feel asleep quickly, drifting off to a cute child dream of chocolate and teddy bears. Then, as Nessie was frolicking in the meadow, a dark figure appeared next to her, holding her by her shoulder, screaming loudly in her ear. Renesmee's eyes flew open, to scared to scream.

"Renesmee." A dark figure whispered as it slowly walked across the door way, it's head turned to her. It disappeared. Renesmee reached forward and grabbed Bella's hair, then pulled hard. Bella jerked up.

"What?" She asked, looking around.

"I just saw a person." Renesmee whispered.

"Huh?" Bella asked. Renesnmee motioned for her to lean forward.

"I see dead people." She whispered.

"Nessie, stop acting so scared." Bella said. She herd a chuckle from the other side of the bed. "Shut your face Edward." Bella snapped.

"Sorry, but I did hear something." Edward turned around.

"Probably nothing, Renesmee go back to sleep, there are no such things as ghosts." Bella said. Renesmee nodded wide eyed, still staring at the doorway. time went by slowly, but Renesmee did not go to bed.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm thirsty!" Renesmee poked Edward.

"Just go outside and hunt for yourself." Edward said.

"Not that, I want water." She sighed.

"Oh, just don't wet the bed, I'll be right back." Edward jumped up and glided to the kitchen. He found a cup and filled it with water singing to himself. He turned around and dropped the glass. In the door way was some freaky shit. A person, a woman it seemed with her mouth open wide in a smile, showing sharp angled teeth, her hair stuck out in every direction, she had no feet and floated above the ground in a blood stained robe. The thing turned and glided down the hallway. Edward ran after it. The thing was inside his room, reaching over Renesmee to Bella.

"BELLA! NESSIE!" He bellowed. The thing disappeared.

"What?" Both jolted up.

"We are out of here!" Edward said, picking both up.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"I just saw some scary poop-in-in-my-pant-if-I-could stuff!" Edward said. Instead of just opening the door, he ran through the wall and up to the Cullen's main home.

"You just broke the wall!" Bella gasped. Edward did not answer until he was up to the Cullen's home. He busted through the door and crashed into the chair.

"Holy Tomato!" Esme's voice could be herd. Carlisle and Esme scrambled and turned on the light.

"Oohh, get it Carlisle, get it!" Edward laughed. Esme and Carlisle helped then up quickly.

"What happened?" Emmet ran down the stairs, a baseball bat in hand. Quickly, Edward spilled out everything he saw, then Renesmee told them what she saw.

"Renesmee you could have been asleep." Rosalie said.

"Explain me? Was I asleep?" Edward asked.

"Uh, no." Rosalie muttered.

"Weird, are you sure you saw it? Bella did you?" Carlisle asked.

"I felt something really, I mean colder than Edward touch me before he came into the room and woke us up." Bella admitted. The TV then turned on to a static.

"Oh nice try, that's so Ring!" Emmet yelled.

"Ring?" Jasper asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, you know, the movie?" Emmet asked.

"Oh yeah, I threw my TV out the window when I saw that at first." Jasper laughed.

"Carlisle, are you the first inhabitants of this house?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Yes, we built this house, but there was a smaller house here first we knocked down, but besides that this is our house." Carlisle said.

"Did any one inhabit that house?" Bella pushed.

"Not that I know off, but probably, it was deserted when we arrived." Carlisle said.

"There were two men, and a woman who lived here. One, Keenan was the woman's brother, the other, Derek, was her husband. The woman was named Eve, she was murdered by her husband, and after that Keenan killed Derek, then left, never to be seen again." Alice said, her face blank.

"What else?" Jasper asked her.

"The Ouija board contacted the three spirits. Derek wants to harm us, while Keenan wants to protect us." Alice said.

"Three? But we only talked to two. What about the third? What about Eve?" Edward asked.

"She wants to find her child who died around Renesmee's age, she thinks Renesmee is her child, and wants to take her with her to hell." Alice whispered. Bella grabbed Renesmee and held on tight.

"She can't have Renesmee!" Bella hissed.

"She is not afraid of you, unless she finds her real child's grave, she will kill Renesmee." Alice said firmly.


	5. Chapter 4: OK That Was Sad

"Well, how do we make them go away?" Rosalie asked. Just then, Alice's blank face was whipped away and she closed her eyes, then opened them.

"Huh? Sorry. I lost the vision." Alice whispered.

"Great, now we will never know how to get rid of the ghosts." Bella groaned. Edward turned to Jasper.

"Go get Jacob and his pack." He said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Just do it." Edward snapped. Jasper nodded and bounded out the door. A few minutes later Jacob and his pack wandered in, confused.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. Bella babbled out what happened.

"Whoa, I always knew those Ouija boards were bad." Seth said. Bella threw him a that's-all-you-have-to-say look.

"Why are you making a big deal about it, just get a physic to come." Leah blurted out.

"A what?" Emmet asked.

"A physic, have one come over to do a seance, and the ghosts will go away." Leah explained.

"Of coarse, do you know any physics?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah, there is one at La Push." Leah said.

"Can you go get her?" Bella asked.

"Sure, she shouldn't be up to much." Leah muttered. Bella nodded. Seth and Leah left, taking one of the Cullen's cars to the lady's home.

"Now what?" Esme asked.

"Let's just all stay together, in horror movies they get separated and then end up being picked off one by one." Bella nodded.

"Uh, Bella, we're vampires, I'm pretty sure a ghost wont do much." Emmet laughed.

"That girl ghost scared the crap out of me." Edward muttered.

"Mom, I have to pee." Renesmee whispered to Bella, but everyone could hear.

"OK, Emmet, Jasper, you take her to the bathroom." Bella said.

"Aw man, OK." Emmet muttered. The three walked up the stairs and Renesmee walked inside the bathroom. Emmet and Jasper followed.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee asked, she turned around, her hands on her hips.

"Um, we need to protect you." Emmet said.

"From what? The toilet water?" Renesmee laughed. The two ended up waiting outside.

"Hey, Jasper, let's play I spy." Emmet asked.

"No." Jasper hissed.

"Fine, you know what Jasper, I used to think you were gay." Emmet said.

"What? How could you think that?" Jasper turned to him.

"I mean, you and Alice are a fine couple, it's just, do you guys ever have fun?" Emmet asked.

"We play games, her favorite is hide and seek in the dark, but I like to play tag." Jasper said. Emmet rolled his eyes and stopped talking to him. A couple minutes passed.

"Hey Nessie you almost done in there?" Emmet knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" Renesmee said. The sound of running water could be herd, then it ended.

"Emmet." Jasper said his voice panicky.

"Nice try, hold on." Emmet said.

"Emmet, look be hing you." Jasper whispered.

"Fine, but nothing is going to be there." Emmet huffed. He turned around quickly. "See, all there is a some crazy bitch scaring the car-" Emmet stopped talking and turned around slowly. Behind him was the ghost Edward saw in his cottage, Eve. "RENESMEE!" Emmet bolted inside the bathroom to find Renesmee whipping her hands. He pulled her out and ran back outside and down the stiars. Jasper was on his tail. They three did not slow down and slammed into the wall.

"What was that?" Bella jumped up.

"Some creepy bitch was staring at us!" Emmet said.

"Eve." Alice said.

"What the *bleep* is up up with her?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." Alice said. Renesmee got up.

"Mom, can we go to a hotel?" She whimpered.

"Sure, just for tonight." Bella agreed. When she said that, all the windows rattled constantly, then stopped.

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked.

"No." A voice whispered.

"What if we want to?" Emmet asked, jumped up.

"What if I don't want you to?" The voice challenged.

"Well then." Emmet huffed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_meanwhile_----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I turn on the radio?" Seth asked, his face halfway out of the window like a dog.

"No." Leah frowned, squinting to see to drive.

"Aww, why not?" Seth asked, climbing back in the car.

"Fine." Leah sighed. Seth tuned it to a station then turned it on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Seth screamed like a girl. Leah cringed and thee car swerved. She regained the wheel. "I'm hot, you're cold. You go around like you know. Who I am, but you don't,You've got me on my toes.." Seth started to sing along.

"Oh god." Leah said, pounding her face into the steering wheel.

"I'm slippin' into the lava. And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under. Baby, who turned the temperature hotter? 'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby." Seth started to dance.

"ARE YOU *BLEEPING* GAY?" Leah yelled and punched the radio. It smashed in.

"Awe, c'mon Leah." Seth whined.

"Shut up." Leah hissed. It was quiet for a while.

"Hey, Leah, are we there yet?" Seth asked.

"No." She answered.

"Leah, I never told you this, but my favorite color is green." Seth whispered.

"Great, don't care." Leah answered.

"Why not? What's your favorite color?" Seth asked.

"I don't have one." Lean sighed.

"Really? You should." Seth said.

"No I shouldn't." Leah growled.

"Yes you-"

"FINALLY! We're here!" Leah hit the brakes hard in front of a house. Seth was frown forward and hit the windshield. "Seth, you should use as seat belt." Leah said and unbuckled her self, then they bounded out and up to the porch. Some one was sitting there.

* * *

seth is gay! :O


	6. Chapter 5: Cris

"Hello Leah and Seth, lets go." The lady stood up.

"Are you the supposed physic?" Seth asked.

"I am a physic, you don't have to be a vampire to see into the future and contact the dead." The lady said.

"What is your name?" Leah asked as they were herded into the car.

"Chrysanthemum." The lady said.

"What a mouth full, Cer-san-thim-mum." Seth spelled out.

"Step on it, your friends are in danger." Chrysanthemum said.

"Sure, but do you have a nickname or something?" Leah said as she whipped the car around and speed down the road.

"Cris." She said.

"OK, hold on." Leah said after a few quick minuets of driving, they made it to the Cullen's home. they hoped out and raced inside. The Cullen;s were huddled on the couch. Items flew around them in every direction and the windows and wall rattled.

"STOP!" Cris items fell to the ground immediately. There was a cry of horror and everything returned to normal. Sort of.

"Is this the phsyic?" Alice said defensively.

"Yes, I am Cris, save the intros, I know who you all are." Cris said.

"Tell us how to get rid of the ghosts!" Bella jumped up.

"There are three ghosts correct? One a woman, the other two males? Eve, a concerned and heartbroken mother looking for her lost child, Keenan who seeks revenge for her sister's suffering, and Derek, the evil one who wants to kill you all to join him." Cris said.

"Uh, yeah." Carlilse said.

"Can you tell us more about them?" Jacob asked in interest.

"Yes. Derek is keeping the other two here, and Eve does not want to hurt you, she wants Renesmee and feels hateful toward Bella for protecting her. She feels attraction toward Edward though." Cris touched the wall, closing her eyes.

"Do I get flowers?" Edward asked.

"She did not mean to scare you, she is weeping. She does not know were her daughter is and is confused." Cris whispered.

"What about the other two?" Jacob asked.

"Keenan wants to protect you from Derek. He is in the basement right now. He is planning to hurt Derek who is in the Cottage right now. Derek wants to kill you all for trespassing on his land. He does not like my presence...." She said.

"Can y-"

"Ahhh!" Cris suddenly screamed and fell to the ground, shaking.

"What happened?" Everyone rushed over to help her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"There is a fourth." She said quietly.

"A fourth ghost? Really?" Rosalie groaned.

"Yes. He is in waiting. He is stronger than both Derek, Keenan, and Eve combined. He, he is following you, Leah." She informed. Everyone looked at Leah.

"Let's make her leave." Emmet spoke up.

"What do you mean by following?" Leah gulped.

"He is around you, behind you right now. He thinks our attempts are amusing." Cris locked eyes with an invisible person.

"How so we get the ghosts out?" Bella urged.

"A Ouija board lets the ghosts in, a seance will let them out." She stood up then and brushed off her clothes.


	7. Chapter 6: Eve

They dragged the table into the living room and put a fancy cloth on it. They gathered all the chairs and assembled them around the large table.

"Hey how come you get the plushy chair?" Emmet asked Cris.

"Because...I called it." She said.

It grew quiet for a second.

"Everyone, join hands." Cris said. Everyone grabbed each others hands.

"Eww, your hand is sweaty!" Renesmee unlocked her hands with Jacob.

"Sorry, it's just the suspense is killing me!" Jacob huffed.

"Renesmee, join hands with Jacob." Bella hissed.

"But his hand is sweaty!" Renesmee whined. Jacob whipped his hand on the table cloth.

"There, sweet free." Jacob showed her.

"OK." Renesmee grabbed her hand.

"Alright, now that the nonsense is over, we can begin, do not unlock your hands, no matter what or the ghosts will be stuck here forever." Cris whispered. Everyone nodded yes. Cris then closed her eyes and stood still. "Ghosts, can you hear us?" She asked. There was a tapping noise some were upstairs.

"Is that Morse code for yes?" Emmet asked. He was ignored.

"Eve, can you please make yourself known?" Cris asked. There was sudden draft. "Is that you Eve?" Cris asked. There was another tapping noise, right next to Cris. "Eve, where is your child? You can not have Renesmee." Cris stated.

"I don't know...Where is my child?" A voice wept some were.

"Were did your husband bury him? Derek! Were did you bury the child!" Cris yelled.

"That is my child! Give her to me!" The voice boomed.

"You can not have this child! She is not your to take! Were is your child!?" Cris demanded. There was a great rush of wind and the garage door flew opened. Everyone turned to look. There was a clang and something fell. "Your child is buried under the steps." Cris said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Leah, Seth, go to the garage, there is a concrete splitter in there, tear open the concrete under the stairs." Edward whispered. Leah and Seth, who did not join in on the seance, walked over to the garage. They turned on the light. Leah found the concrete splitter and plugged it in. With a loud roar, they tore away at the steps. They dug and dug, and it seemed to take a long time. Finally, they hit something. Leah tossed the concrete splitter aside and sorted through the dirt that was brought up to the top. Seth stumbled over the steps and started to help. Leah's fingers scrapped on some wood. She brushed away the dirt and found something. It was a small wooden coffin. Leah and Seth exchanged glances and brought it to the surface gently. Bugs scrambled from the coffin and Leah coughed form the dust and mildew smell. Seth easily opened the lid and turned away to gag. Inside the coffin were small, white bones. They were the size of a four year old. Leah jumped up.

"We found some bones in here! They are the size of a kid!" Leah shouted. Everyone at the table looked at Cris.

"Go Eve, into the garage, there you will find your lost child, and when you do, leave. We promise to bury her later. I give you my word." Cris said. There were footsteps and then a crying noise. Leah and Seth backed away from the open coffin.

"My child! My beloved Kari!" A voice said. There was a sound and then silence.

"Is she gone?" Bella asked Cris.

"Yes, she left." Cris whispered back.

"Now how about the-" Bella was interrupted as the windows shook as if there was an earthquake. It lasted for a full five minutes. The pictures on the wall fell off and smashed to the ground.

"Who, what was that?" Emmet asked.

"Derek. He is mad that Eve left." Cris said.

"Bring it!" Emmet said. Cris looked at him like, oh really?

"How do we make him leave?" Bella asked.

"I don't think you can." Cris whispered.


	8. Chapter 7: Ghost Busters!

"How? Why don't we just bust out some more of your crazy voodoo stuff and he will leave right?" Jacob asked.

"He is stronger than the others." Cris snapped.

"The fourth ghost is also strong, can't he leave?" Esme asked.

"Well, let's all shut up," Cris snapped her head in Jacob's direction, "and try to see if we can get rid of Keenan." Everyone did as they were told and joined hands. "Right, Keenan, can you hear us?" Cris asked.

there was a crash some were upstairs in Carlisle's study.

"Oh hell no. Did he just knock over a book case?!" Carlisle said. Cris nodded yes. "It's a good thing he is already dead." Carlisle grumbled.

"This is taking forever, we should call-" Rosalie began.

"Ghost Busters!" Renesmee interjected.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost." Emmet chanted.

"No, psh, I was going to say let's call TAPS." Rosalie said.

"Who?" Cris asked.

"From the SiFi channel, Ghost Hunters!" She said.

"I love that show! Did you see the one where they went to the Goldfield Hotel?" Bella asked.

"Yeah! Did you see the one were they went to Waverly Hills?" Rosalie gasped.

"Duh! How about-:

"Shut up! No one cares!" Emmet yelled, silencing them.

"Alright, now, can we please get back to business?" Cris asked. The two nodded yes. Cris huffed and closed her eyes. "Keenan,, you need to be forgiving and move on, your sister has, so why do you stay here?" She asked. There was a loud moaning sound.

"Is he getting rapped?" Jasper asked. Edward laughed.

"You need to be able to forgive Derek, don't you want to move on and go to heaven?" Cris asked.

"Psh, he's going to hell." Alice muttered.

"Anyway, Keenan, what Derek did to your sister was inexcusable and cruel, there are no words to describe his hateful actions toward her, that was his own fault, you do not need to pay the price for what he did!" Cris yelled. There were more crashing noises and Carlisle winced after each one, picturing his precious books, carefully alphabetized, being scattered around the study. "Leave this place, you no longer belong here, go now!" Cris yelled. The wind thrashed against the house, shaking it violently for a long time, then suddenly, it stopped.

"What, what just happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Keenan left." Cris whispered.

"That was easy." Bella huffed.

"Now who's left? Derek and ?" Edward asked.

"Like the name you gave the fourth ghost." Bella said.

"I know, these thing's just come to me!" Edward agreed.

"Yes, those two are-" Cris began. The windows and doors shook again as if in an earthquake. Tremors rocked the ground, making it hard to sit still. When it was over, the lights in the cottage began turning on and off quickly.

"Is he down there?" Bella asked.

"Yes. He wants us to come." Cris said.


	9. Chapter 8: The Fourth Ghost is a Bitch

The lights clicked on and off, everyone just watched, to afraid to move.

"Let's decide who goes down there." Carlisle said.

"Emmet, Jasper, Edward." Alice chirped off.

"How come we have to go?" Jasper asked.

"You are the strongest." Alice reminded them.

"I have to go regardless." Cris sighed.

"I'm going." Bella volunteered.

"Alright, agreed?" Cris looked around. Everyone nodded yes. The gang headed out and trudged down to the cottage. Cris opened the door and the lights flicked off. She turned them on.

"Hey, Edward, did you clean up the mess you made?" Jasper asked.

"No, I bolted when I saw her." Edward remarked.

"Some undead person is a neat freak." Jasper muttered. Edward's glace had been cleaned up and the spill was gone. The rag was placed neatly in a square on the counter. Bella wandered over to her room and opened the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled. Everyone scrambled over. Bella's closet had been trashed. The close were thrown all over the place and some were tattered and torn in rags.

"Alice is going to be pissed." Emmet said.

"The ghost destroyed my closet." Bella shifted through the mess.

"Like you wear half of this." Edward muttered. Bella shot him a glare and stopped looking through her close.

"Were is the ghost?" Jasper turned to Cris.

"The attic." She whispered.

"Well, come out and play!" Emmet yelled at the roof.

"I didn't know we had an attic." Bella muttered. There was a long akward silence.

"Come out and playyyy! You wanted us to come!" Emmet yelled louder.

"Emmet stop it." Edward snapped.

"Co-" Emmet started and suddenly the lights turned off and the door slammed shut, locking from the outside. A person appeared at the other side of the room.

"Derek." Cris hissed through her teeth. He seemed to be smirking, enjoying his victory over them.

"Bring you dead bastard!" Emmet pounded his chest.

"Stop it Emmet, you are not Donkey Kong." Bella snapped.

"Derek, leave. You hold no place in this household, you can not scare these people long enough, you will fade away and they wont care." Cris said, standing her ground.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"Leave NOW!" Cris shouted.

"No! This is my home!" Derek shouted back.

"You no longer own this land! that is not your house and neither is this! Return to were you belong!" Cris yelled.

"No, I'm afraid of what." Derek said.

"What? What are you afraid of?" Cris pushed. Bella's clothes started flying all over the place.

"NO!" Derek screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!?" Cris shouted higher.

Bella's clothes stopped spinning around and fell to the ground.

"Of what will be waiting for me on the other side." Derek whimpered like a little injured deer.

"What happens, happens. Lift the weight on this family and go. I promise you, what is on the other side is worth it." Cris placed her hand over her heart. Derek nodded and gradually faded away.

"Ugh, now I have to clean this up." Bella scrunched her nose at the mess.

"Don't worry, Alice will do it for you." Emmet patted her back.

"Oh no." Cris gasped.

"What?' Everyone spun around to her.

"That smart bastard. Your family is in danger." Cris said.

"Huh?" Jasper asked.

"The fourth ghost. He tricked Derek into luring us out here so the rest of the group will be alone." Cris said.

"And? What is he planning to do?" Bella panicked.

"He is going to kill Leah, Seth, Jacob and Renesmee." Cris said. With that last word, Bella ran out of the cottage and up to the house.


	10. Chapter 9: Question of the Century

"Bella!" Edward ran after her through the hole he left earlier. The rest of the group raced after her as well, Cris clinging on to Jasper because she was running slow. Bella flew trough the door of th house and stopped in horror. There was a person holding Renesmee by her neck. He was like a shadow, you could not see any facial features whats so ever, but he stood like a human.

"Let her go." Bella said, her voice shaky. The ghost tightened it's grip on Renesmee.

"Make me." It hissed. Bella lunged at him. She went right through him and hit the wall with a soft thud. The ghost started to laugh, it's voice was faint and low at the same time. Everyone else arrived.

"Oh my god." Cris gasped at it.

"What is he doing?" Edward asked.

"He is sucking the life out of your daughter. Each second longer he hold her, her life grows shorter until she will eventually die." She explained. Jacob stood up slowly, not wanting to be seen by the ghost who was facing Bella, still laughing at her. He snuck up form the side, and grabbed Renesmee's feet. He tugged hard, trying to get her. The ghost held on tight, not letting go. Jacob pulled hard, and fell back with a gust of wind and hit to wall.

"I got her shoes!" He held up two small pairs of shoes. The ghost laughed hysterically now.

"Help!" Renesmee called. Edward ran up and this time grabbed her hands. The ghost stopped laughing and turned to Edward in puzzlement.

"Give me my daughter back." Edward hissed.

"OK." The ghost let go of Renesmee. Edward staggered back a bit. He turned and ran back to the group. Cris stepped forward, obviously scared.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked, her firm voice before was gone.

"I? I am. I am." The ghost repeated.

"What's going on?" Jacob called.

"He doesn't know who he is." Cris said.

"I am?" The ghost seemed to be pleading now.

"Are you a demon?" Cris asked.

"I do not know." The ghost backed off as a surge of power erupted from the ghost, leaving a giant hole in the roof.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"He is a wandering ghost. He is stuck between this life and the next." Cris said.

"How do we make him leave?" Emmet asked.

"You have to kill him." Cris said.

"How do you kill a ghost?" The ghost turned to them.


	11. Chapter 10: Bye Bye I Hope You Don't Die

"I dare you to get rid of me." He mocked, his voice seemed angry. It felt as if someone was staring at you with pure hate and malice and wanted you dead.

"You need to leave." Bella said from behind him.

"Make me." He said. Then, he disappeared.

"Were did he go?" Rosalie asked, her voice shaky, the feeling of being looked at was still there.

"Every were." Cris put her hand on the wall. She immediately jerked back, her hand shaking as if she was having a seizure. She stared at in in horror.

"What happened?" Alice walked over carefully.

"He, he." She swung her hand around. "Paper, pen, now!" She cried. Carlisle flew up to his study.

"OH MY GOD!" You could hear him from upstairs from his trashed study. He stumbled over the fallen bookcases and opened a drawer. He reappeared with a note pad and a pen. He gave it to Cris. She balance it on her thigh. She was writing and drawling quickly. She would occasionally look up at one of the humans in the room, her face twisted in anger. She finished quickly and threw down the note pad as if it was a disgusting bug. She wrung her hands.

"Die. I will kill you. Die." Edward read Cris' hand writing. Below were four figures burning at the stake, behind them were eight figures staring at the burning ones. Behind the eight figures there was a scribbling.

Cris breathed deeply then regained full control of her body from the ghost.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked.

"He wants to kill Renesmee, Jacob, Leah, and Seth, the four humans, to replace Eve, Keenan, and Derek." She said.

"But we're not humans, we're shape shifters." Jacob said.

"You can be killed like a human." Cris said.

"And Renesmee's half vampire!" Bella spoke up.

"She can be killed like a human also." Cris sighed impatiently.

"Do we need to call like an exorcist or something?" Esme asked.

"No, they have to fast and pray for days to preform an exorcism. But it is the only way to get rid of a ghost." Cris nodded.

"Can't you get one out here right away?" Bella pushed.

"Well maybe if I explained your situation to them they'd understand, were is your nearest Catholic church?" She asked, inching toward the door.

"It's in town, can't miss it, big tower." Bella explained.

"Right, I'll go there now." Cris turned around.

"Should we come?" Emmet asked.

"No, the ghost or demon will follow you if you left, he's strong enough to." Cris warned.

"Yeah, and if we go into the Church, we might fizzle up and die because we are vampires." Jasper joked.  
"How long will you be gone?" Bella asked.

"A few minuets I hope, try to hold out." Cris said then left.


	12. Chapter 11: Latin Lesson

Cris drove down the deserted street. It was raining as usual.

"Cris." A voice said. She looked around quickly. Nothing.

--------------------------------------------------

Bella huddled close to Renesmee and everyone milled around the room nervously. Suddenly there was a loud roar, then a booming laughing, mocking them. Renesmee started to shake, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Renesmee!" Bella shrieked and pushed her on the floor for room.

"What's happening?!" Edward ran up next to her.

"I don't know!" Bella sobbed. The laughing stopped, then a black shadow formed in the upper corner of the roof by the stair case.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said. Everyone turned to her. Blood was oozing out of the wall.

"No way, so Amnyville horror!" Emmet gasped. Jasper eyes dilated.

"Jasper, do not attack the wall!" Alice grabbed him. Emmet started laughing.

"Stop it!" Bella cried. Everyone turned to her. She had stopped shaking and was speaking Latin.

"EGO sum hic." She whispered. Everyone looked up at the shadow which was growing bigger. "Caveo , EGO mos iuguolo vos." She said, louder this time. Bella shivered. "Cultus mihi." She said, then closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Bella reached for the phone and dialed Cris cell phone.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cris was riving. Suddenly, the car steered and almost hit a tree. Cris slammed the brake and stopped inches from the tree. She backed up and started to drive again. She looked up into the mirror and saw face staring back at her. It wasn't hers. Cris screamed and swerved around, and stopped driving.

"Leave me alone." She said, panting loudly. Cris then reached for the phone. It rang. "What is it Bella?" She asked.

"It was Renesmee. She shook then started to speak Latin." Bella said, her voice quivering.

"What were the phrases?" She asked.

"The first one was "EGO sum hic"." Bella said. Cris paused for a moment.

"It means "I am here"." She said slowly.

"The second one was "Caveo EGO mos iuguolo vos"." Bella repeated.

"That means "Beware, I will kill you"." Cris said immediately. She started to drive again to the Church, this time allot faster.

"And the third one was "Cultus mihi"." Bella sobbed.

"Oh my god." Cris said, almost dropping the phone.

"What?! What does it mean?" Bella screamed desperately.

"Worship me." Cris said. The phone went dead.


	13. Chapter 12: Exorcism

Cris continued to drive, the steering wheel spun all the way around, whipping the car back in the direction of the Cullen's and the pedal went down, pushing Cris back. The ghost or demon did not want her to go to the church. She grabbed the steering wheel, and hit the brake. The car tossed then and stopped. Cris fell out of the car and started running as fast as she could down the road. She would have to do the exorcism herself.

A couple minutes later she arrived back at the Cullen's home.

"What are you doing back?" Bella asked.

"The ghost kept trying to make the car crash, I had to run back. I am going to have to perform the exorcism myself." She said, panting heavily, clinging onto the door. "Man I'm getting fat."

"How do you do that?" Emmet asked.

"Strap Renesmee to a chair, the ghost can communicate with her so we'll try to lure it into her again." Cris explained.

"No way, I am not doing that." Bella said.

"Fine, you don't have too." Jasper pushed her out of the way and grabbed tape and rope.

"Why do yuo have that in the house?" Alice asked him.

"It's Emmet's." Jasper said.

"Role play." Emmet smiled deviously. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Renesmee, they are going to have to tie you to a chair, is that OK?" Bella asked the girl.

"What for?" She asked.

"To kill the ghost." Bella said.

"Well, OK." Renesmee sat down on a chair. Emmet and Jasper tied her to it.

"No what?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you have a cross?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, hold on I'll get it." Carlisle ran up stairs and came back down and handed Cris the big cross.

"Oh my god, you can crucify a midget with this." She tested the weight. "But it will do. How about a Bible?" Cris put the cross down.

"Uh, no." He said.

"Fine, um, you, Alice, say this prayer when I tell you." Cris wrote down on a piece of paper from before, except on the back.

"Right." Alice nodded going over it.

"What's supposed to happen?" Renesmee looked around.

"Wait for it." Cris motioned for everyone to stand back. Minutes passed slowly, everyone stared at Renesmee who stared back blankly. Slowly, a shadow formed above Renesmee, voices could be herd. Her eyes started to change, becoming evel and dark. Her breathing became ragged and tired. She smirked.

"Alice, now." Cris said.

"In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord," Alice started reading.

"What are you doing?!" Renesmee said, but her voice wasn't hers. It was the fourth ghost's.

"Strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints, and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry,we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil." Alice read on, ignoring the cries of protest from Renesmee. Cris stepped forward and raised the cross to her and placed it on her skiing.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Subsisto is vox iam!" Rensmee cried, thrashing about.

"Stay back!" Cris warned the Cullen's. "Leave this place now! Leave!" Cris ordered.

" God arises; His enemies are scattered and those who hate Him flee before Him. As smoke is driven away, so are they driven; as wax melts before the fire, so the wicked perish at the presence of God." Alice almost yelled, trying to speak over Renesmee.

"Leave this place! go back to were you belong!" Cris yelled.

"Stultus letalis Capiam vos me!" Renesmee laughed evilly.

"Behold the Cross of the Lord, flee bands of enemies. The Lion of the tribe of Juda, the offspring of David, hath conquered. May Thy mercy, Lord, descend upon us. As great as our hope in Thee." Alice said.

"Go! Leave this family alone! It is not your home!" Cris yelled.

"Subsisto is! EGO mos iuguolo vos!" Renesmee shrieked.

"We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects. In the Name and by the power of Our Lord Jesus Christ," Alice yelled right back.

"haud EGO mos non licentia!" Renesmee cried/yelled. There was breaking noise. Cris backed away. Rensmee stood up, she had her feet free. She tried to lung at Cris but Emmet and Jasper held her back, still screaming and hissing.

"May you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb!" Alice cried. the windows shook now and the lights flickered on and off. The Cullen's tried to shield themselves from the things that were flying all over the place. Cris still held up the cross in front of he to Renesmee who was kicking an fighting out of the grasp of Emmet and Jasper.

"EGO mos iuguolo vos! EGO mos iuguolo vos!" Renesmee thrashed about. Alice looked uop in horror.

"Read on Alice don't show hesitation!" Cris yelled back.

"Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat. The Most High God commands you, He with whom, in your great insolence, you still claim to be equal." Alice read on, her voice firm.

"haud EGO MORIS Licentia!" Renesmee shrieked. The TV fell from it's perch and slammed to the ground.

"Oh hell no! She broke the TV!" Emmet yelled.

"Emmet, this is not time for that!" Jasper snapped.

"God the Father commands you. God the Son commands you. God the Holy Ghost commands you. Christ, God's Word made flesh, commands you; He who to save our race outdone through your envy," Alice read on, trying not to laugh.

"Caecus letalis! SUBSISTO Is!" Renesmee thrashed about, trying to rip apart Cris who stood clam in front of her.

"Humbled Himself, becoming obedient even unto death, He who has built His Church on the firm rock and declared that the gates of hell shall not prevail against Her, because He will dwell with Her "all days even to the end of the world. The sacred Sign of the Cross commands you, as does also the power of the mysteries of the Christian Faith. The glorious Mother of God, the Virgin Mary, commands you; she who by her humility and from the first moment of her Immaculate Conception crushed your proud head. The faith of the holy Apostles Peter and Paul, and of the other Apostles commands you. The blood of the Martyrs and the pious intercession of all the Saints command you!" Alice yelled above Renesmee who was crying with pain.

"Commodo , subsisto is Iam!" She cried.

"Thus, cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you by the living God, by the true God, by the holy God, by the God who so loved the world that He gave up His only Son, that every soul believing in Him might not perish but have life everlasting; stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation; stop harming the Church and hindering her liberty. Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation. Give place to Christ in Whom you have found none of your works; give place to the One, Holy, Catholic and Apostolic Church acquired by Christ at the price of His Blood. Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name of Jesus, this Name which causes hell to tremble, this Name to which the Virtues, Powers and Domination's of heaven are humbly submissive, this Name which the Cherubim and Seraphim praise unceasingly repeating: Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord, the God of Hosts." Alice read on. Renesmee was thrashing about, the windows glass burst in a surge of energy and flew across the room.

"Leave now!" Cris yelled.

"Haud, quinymo, quinimmo, nullus!" Renesmee laughed now.

"O Lord, hear my prayer. And let my cry come unto Thee. May the Lord be with thee. And with thy spirit. Let us pray," Alice began but everyone else started to pray with her probably not getting what she was saying, "God of heaven, God of earth, God of Angels, God of Archangels, God of Patriarchs, God of Prophets, God of Apostles, God of Martyrs, God of Confessors, God of Virgins, God who has power to give life after death and rest after work: because there is no other God than Thee and there can be no other, for Thou art the Creator of all things, visible and invisible, of Whose reign there shall be no end, we humbly prostrate ourselves before Thy glorious Majesty and we beseech Thee to deliver us by Thy power from all the tyranny of the infernal spirits, from their snares, their lies and their furious wickedness." Alice and the rest of the Cullen's said (except Jasper and Emmet who were struggling to restrain Renesmee).

"EGO mos non vado!" Renesmee cried.

"Deign, O Lord, to grant us Thy powerful protection and to keep us safe and sound. We beseech Thee through Jesus Christ Our Lord. Amen." Alice finished. Renesmee was thrashing around now, crying at the top of her lungs.

"From the snares of the devil, Deliver us, O Lord. That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty: We beseech Thee to hear Thou may crush down all enemies of Thy Church We beseech Thee to hear us." Cris whispered.

Renesmee screamed and suddenly she went limp. A blackness fizzled out of her and dissipated.

"It's gone." Cris whispered.


	14. Chapter 13: Good BYE!

"FINALLY!" Jasper cheered, dropping Renesmee and started to dance.

"Give me that Ouija board!" Emmet dove for the Ouija board, dropping Renesmee also. He whipped it out and pulled out a lighter, then started burning it. "Ha-ha-ha! BURN!" He cackled.

Alice tossed the piece of paper.

"That was awesome." Edward whispered.

"Is Renesmee OK?" Bella asked.

"She'll be fine, she will come to in a few hours." Cris sat the cross down.

"Thanks for helping us." Carlisle placed a wad of money in her hand.

"Oh I couldn't take this." Cris said.

"No no, take it, please. You helped us out." Carlisle insisted.

"Well, OK." Cris put it in her pocket.

"Well, I'm leaving." Leah stood up.

"Me too, this house gives me the creeps now." Seth got up. The two left, Jacob on their tails.

"Hey was that your car you left in the middle of the road?" Emmet asked, putting out the fire with his foot. All that was left was a pile of ash.

"Yeah, that's OK, I'll go get it." Cris said.

"You can take one of ours, I mean borrow." Emmet said.

"Sure." Cris agreed.

"Right, I'll go start it up." Emmet opened the garage door. "OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!" Emmet screamed like a serious girly girl.

"What is it?" Rosalie and Jasper walked over.

"BONES! LITTLE PEOPLE BONES!" Emmet jumped around on each foot, waving his hands. Rosalie started laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah, that's Eve's kid's bones. We promised to bury them for her." Esme walked over. Jasper covered the coffin and brought it into the living room.

"Ew get that out of here!" Bella crinkled her nose.

"We have to bury the bones, we have to go to the graveyard tomorrow, it's closed now." Jasper explained.

"Oh, OK." Bella said. Cris laughed.

"I have a question though, is anyone here psychic?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at Alice.

"Yes." Alice said.

"But Alice wasn't using the Ouija board earlier." Edward said.

"A physic person doesn't have to be touching the Ouija board, the ghost will be attracted to the physic and the physic person will unknowingly create a portal." Cris explained.

"Did you close it?" Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Yes I did. But I wouldn't advice using a Ouija board again." Cris warned.

"Don't worry we wont." Emmet said holding up a lighter.

"Right, I got to get going." She headed toward the door.

"Bye Cris!" Everyone said goodbye. Cris opened the door, waved goodbye and left.

"She was nice." Esme said.

"Yeah, that exorcism was awesome, wish I got that on tape, ghost's don't exist? I don't think so, check out this freaky shit!" Emmet said.

"I don't want to go through that ever again." Bella said.

"We wont, let's go take Renesmee home." Edward said.

"OK." Bella picked up Renesmee and the two headed home.


	15. Epilouge: Oh Great

Charlie walked up the steps of the Cullen's home and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered it.

"Hello Charlie, come in." Carlisle said.

"Um, is Bella here?" He asked.

"Oh, she is at her cottage, I'll call her." He walked into the kitchen and dialed the phone. Charlie walked around the room and looked at the windows, found the picture with the wrighting on it, the remnants of the Ouija board, the broken chair, the cross, and the coffin.

"What the hell?" He asked, baking away.

"Bella is on her way up." Carlisle walked back into the room. Charlie gave him a funny look, then Carlisle noticed Charlie eying the stuff.

"Were you like, worshiping Satin?" He asked.

"No, if we were, we wouldn't have that prayer." Carlisle pointed. Charlie backed away from him. "I'm kidding, we did and exorcism." Carlisle said and walked up the stairs. Charlie's mouth dropped to the floor, but then Renesmee ran into the room and tackled him.

"Grandpa!" She cheered.

"Hey Nessie! What happened last night?" Charlie motioned to the stuff.

"We did an exorcism!" Renesmee said.

"Really?" Charlie squeaked.

"Yeah!" Renesmee nodded. Emmet and Jasper walked down stairs and grabbed the coffin.

"We have to go bury this." Emmet motioned. Charlie looked like he was about to faint.

"Don't worry Dad, we didn't kill anyone, scouts honor." Bella said.

"Your not or never were in girl scouts." Charlie said.

"Same thing." Bella shrugged.

"Uh, I just remembered, I left the stove on." Charlie said and ran out the door.

"Come visit us again!" Renesmee waved goodbye.

"Yeah, sure!" Charlie said and raced off.

"He he going to go tell the police on us?" Bella asked Edward.

"No he is just freaked out." Edward said.

"OK." Bella said.

"I know right?" Renesmee asked the chair.

"How are you talking too?" Bella asked.

"Eve's kid, Maria." Renesmee said.

"Oh, OK." Bella drifted off.

_Here we go again...._


End file.
